Minty's Birthday Surprise
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: It's Minty's birthday! But her boyfriend is being real sneaky, and the other racers are acting real suspicious. What are they up to, and will Swizzle remember Minty's birthday at all? Mint Swirl, Peppermint Pumpkin, and Vanilla Butter. No flames! Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, its characters or the song to come in a later chapter. Fluff to come in later chapters as well.
1. Chapter 1

(Minty's POV)

I'm in Swizzle's house, laying in his bed next to him in his bedroom. It is December 12th, and it's my birthday!

I can't tell if I'm really excited about it or not.

Every year, it's the same thing after our daily Roster Race: a small gathering with cake, ice cream, and birthday presents. Of course Swizz is there, along with a few of my other friends like Snowanna, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, Crumbelina, and my sisters Sticky and Torvald.

It's great and all, but I just wish that this year, something different would take place. Like a big Candy Castle party. If anyone even remembers this year, that is.

But, whatever goes on, I'll be happy with it.

Minty sits up in Swizzle's bed and stretches.

"Well, might as well get up and make breakfast." she says, sighing and shoving her feet into her green fuzzy bedroom slippers. She goes into the kitchen.

Minty takes out a bag of chocolate chips, some pancake mix, and a skillet.

After making batter for the pancakes, she dumps the whole bag of chocolate chips into the pancake batter, stirs it, and gets to work making the pancakes.

She makes enough pancakes for her and Swizzle, then puts both plates on the kitchen table.

Minutes later, Swizzle comes into the kitchen in his normal racing clothes and sits at the table.

"Good morning, Swizzy." Minty says to him as she pours orange juice into his glass and squirts chocolate syrup on top of his pancakes.

"Morning, Mints. Wow, this looks great!" he says excitedly as he starts eating his breakfast.

"I made this because today's a special day." Minty replied.

"A special day?" Swizzle asked, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Well, yeah. Don't you know what day it is today?" she asks him, arms folded.

"Well, let's see, is it Tuesday?" Swizzle guesses.

"No." Minty replies.

"Is it Arbor Day?" He tries again.

Minty shakes her head.

Swizzle gives it one last try. "Is it Halloween?"

Minty stomps her feet impatiently, and gets very angry.

"NO! It's my birthday!" Minty shouts at Swizzle.

"Oh, that's nice." Swizzle pretends not to hear her.

"I'm serious!" Minty shouts again.

Swizzle ignores her shouts, and continues eating.

"Okay, that's it! I give up!" Minty stomps upstairs to Swizzle's bedroom, puts on her normal racing attire, runs out Swizzle's front door, and gets in her kart.

As she starts up her _Veloci-Wrapper, _she feels tears stinging her eyes as she drives away.

_I can't believe Swizzle actually forgot my birthday...  
_

Meanwhile, President Vanellope was sitting in her throne room, eating cookies & cream flavored Pop-Tarts as she looks at a green notebook on her desk.

"This is going to be Minty's best birthday ever!" she thinks to herself as she looks over the plans for Minty's surprise party that her and Swizzle talked about for weeks.

She knows that Swizzle wanted nothing more than to celebrate Minty's special day with a gigantic party, so as president, she would make that happen.

"Minty's a nice racer, and she totally deserves this." Vanellope thought as she got dressed in her mint green hoodie, Reese's wrapper skirt, leggings with mismatched stripes, and her small black boots with the pink icing soles.

Putting her candy-laden black hair into a ponytail with a strip of red licorice, she grabs her racing helmet and runs out the castle doors.


	2. Chapter 2

(Swizzle's POV)

After breakfast, I washed my dishes and got ready for the day.

As I get in my _Tongue Twister_, I can't help but wonder what Minty was so mad about.

Now I realize, it IS her birthday! But I didn't forget.

There's a surprise party in the works at the Candy Castle, and Vanellope's been working hard on it.

A big cake, a pile of presents, elegant decorations, and I even get to give Minty a bouquet of lollipops while I wear a blue tuxedo. Cool, huh?

Nothing's too good for her, not one single thing.

Everyone's dressing real nice for this party, so I better be prepared.

I know she'll be surprised.

Swizzle drives through the Candy Cane Forest and arrives at the Candy Castle. He walks up to the castle after parking the _Tongue Twister _in a good spot.

He knocks on the door. Sour Bill answers it with "Vanellope's not home, Mister Malarkey. She went to the racetrack for today's races."

"I know, Sour Bill. I just wanted to see how the preparations for the party were going." Swizzle replied eagerly.

"Very well, follow me." Sour Bill said glumly, leading Swizzle to the ballroom where the party will take place.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, your friends Gloyd and Adorabeezle are here to help set everything up." Sour Bill tells Swizzle as he leads him into the ballroom.

Gloyd sees Swizzle come in. "Swizz! Good to see you!"

Adorabeezle looks down at Swizzle from a ladder and waves.

"How's everything going?" Swizzle asks Gloyd.

"Pretty good. Do you think Minty will be surprised?" Gloyd replied.

"I know she will be." Swizzle says.

Gloyd hands him the notebook Vanellope left for him. "Read everything we've done so far."

"Okay! Let's see..."

(In the notebook)

*Decorate the ballroom with fancy decorations.

*Make the apple-flavored ice sculpture of Minty (done by Adorabeezle)

*Wrap the presents.

*Prepare the lollipop bouquet for Minty (bouquet of fruit flavors)

*Set the tables with the castle's best china. (pure ivory white plates, fancy silverware, and white gardenia flowers, Minty's favorite flowers)

(Back with Swizzle)

"You did everything in the notebook, but aren't we missing something?" Swizzle asks Gloyd.

"No, I don't think- oh, fudge..." Gloyd is shocked.

"The cake!" Adorabeezle exclaimed, looking up from the table she was setting.

"How could you forget the cake! A birthday isn't a birthday without cake!" Swizzle exclaims.

"We better make the cake!" Gloyd says to Swizzle.

Meanwhile, at the racetrack, the racers were all getting ready for the day's races. But as they did, they all talked about Minty's birthday party.

"Well, I have a new dress just for tonight." Taffyta tells Candlehead. "It's long, pink, and lacy. Just the way I like it. And I bought new shoes to match."

Candlehead replies, "I have a new dress, too. A light brown strapless one with a pale pink ribbon and pale pink lace across the bottom. I also have matching shoes for my dress."

"I heard this is going to be some party." Rancis was telling Jubileena as they prepared their karts for the race.

"Yeah, I heard that, too." Jubileena replied.

Just as Rancis was about to say something else, he spotted Minty coming.

"She's coming! Quick, act natural!" Rancis shouted to the other racers.

And they did as they were told. All the racers acted casually as they made adjustments to their karts and just stood around talking about other things as they did.

"Hey, guys..." Minty says, then sighs.

"Hi, Minty." Candlehead said. "Is something wrong? You can tell me."

"Well, I fixed a special breakfast this morning and tried to ask Swizzle what day it was. But he was acting all sneaky. Then I got mad, and left. I knew he forgot all about my birthday!" Minty cries, then covers her face with her hands after hitting her knees onto the racetrack.

Candlehead puts a hand on Minty's shoulder. "It's okay, Minty. Don't be upset. I'm sure something good will happen."

"Yeah, the day's not over yet." Snowanna tells her, then she walks back over to her kart.

Candlehead stays with Minty as the other racers prepare for the day's races.


	3. Chapter 3

As the arcade opened, the sound of screaming kids filled the place as they raced over to play their favorite games.

In Sugar Rush, the first quarter alert was heard, and the racers got in position for the first race of the day.

The player behind the wheel of the game console chose Minty as their avatar. The announcer in the game yelled, "Racers, START YOUR ENGINES!"

The racers started their karts and lowered the visors on their helmets. Rancis looked in his mirror, Taffyta eyed another racer, and Candlehead revved the engine on her _Ice Screamer_.

Minty, however, just sat there even though she revved her kart engine and was ready to race. When the light turned green, she drove slowly behind the other racers until they got to her favorite part of the track, _Gumball Gorge_. Giant gumball machines shot gumballs from side to side, and this part of the track requires a mass amount of racing skill, and you know Minty has the skills for this part of the track.

But, today just wasn't her day once they got onto that part of the track. Halfway through the gorge, Crumbelina got a power-up.

"SYRUP PUDDLE!" the announcer yelled.

A sticky maple syrup puddle comes out of the back of Crumbelina's _Tira-Missile._ Minty, unfortunately, forgot to look in front of her and the _Veloci-Wrapper _was stuck there for a short time.

Minty could care less about the race because she wasn't really acting like herself today. Despite the fact that the player playing as her tried really hard to win, she wound up in 10th place. The player kicked the console in frustration and then walked away.

As the rest of the racers waited for the next quarter alert, Minty got out of her kart and walked over to the grandstands. _"I hope my fans know it's my birthday." _she thought, sighing. She takes off her green bow-laden helmet, and waves to her gumdrop fans. They cheer and yell "Happy Birthday Minty! We love you!" At this, Minty smiled a bit and said, "Thank you!" she yells back. She then glares at the other racers, who are whispering furiously.

"So, do you guys know what to do later?" Vanellope whispers to the other racers, who are circled around her.

"We sure do! She's going to be so surprised!" Crumbelina squeals softly.

"I know it!" Snowanna whispers back.

Minty walks over to the circle, curious about what's going on.

The racers stop whispering and look at Minty with serious looks on their faces.

"What the fudge are you guys talking about over here?" Minty asks, a sad look in her eyes.

"Uh, nothing. Why, what did you hear?" Vanellope asked.

"I heard plenty. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Minty replied, feeling hurt.

"I don't know." Rancis replied, looking at Vanellope, who is making a slashing motion with her finger to her throat, meaning Rancis better not spill the beans if he knows what's good for him.

"N-no, nothing's going on! Oh, look, another quarter alert!" Rancis said, nervously backing away toward his kart, and the other racers follow suit.

"Oh, all right, then." Minty then uses a "come over here" motion with her finger to get her sister Sticky to come to where she's standing. Minty feels like crying at this point.

"Sticky, I need you to take my place for the rest of the day, until the Roster Race. I just feel like going home all of a sudden." Minty tells her, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Sure, sis. Whatever you want." Sticky replies as she puts on her racing helmet, and she walks toward her kart.

Minty starts up her kart and heads home. Her tears are still stinging her eyes as she drives away. It isn't long until she starts to cry.

_My friends forgot, too? This is the worst birthday ever!_

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, and Gloyd are making Minty's birthday cake in the castle's massive kitchen.

"Wow, Minty's going to love this cake! Vanilla cake with apple pie filling is her favorite!" Swizzle exclaimed.

The massive cake was five layers high, covered in green icing, light green and yellow fondant ribbons on every layer, red, yellow, and blue candies on every layer representing her beautiful sense of style, assorted patterns made from rainbow colored icing, and a message declaring "Happy Birthday Minty!" on the third layer. 12 rainbow swirled candles sat on the top layer, ready to be lit and blown out later at the party. _She's going to love this, _Swizzle thought with a smile.

Gloyd looks at Swizzle and asks, "Where should we put this cake?"

"We'll take it into the ballroom and set it on a table. I have a pretty good idea of where it's going to go." Swizzle said, smiling at his friend.

Gloyd nods and puts the cake on a cart. The three of them push the cart carefully out of the kitchen and into the ballroom.

Swizzle and Gloyd lift the cake off the cart and put it on a round table covered in an emerald green tablecloth that's decorated with fancy gold ribbons.

"Okay, this place looks great, you guys!" Swizzle tells Gloyd and Adorabeezle. "Now, we better get our formal clothes ready for tonight. It won't be long until party time."

Gloyd and Adorabeezle nod in agreement, and the three of them leave the castle and hop into their karts, going their separate ways.

Back at the racetrack, Sticky was doing a decent job as Minty's replacement. She couldn't help but wonder why Minty got so upset.

_"Oh, it's her birthday, and the other racers brushed her off. I know what's going on, but I'm not supposed to tell her." _she thought as she was driving through _Frosty Rally _during what seemed like the tenth race of the day.

Rancis sped past her, and couldn't help but read Sticky's thoughts.

_"We did brush Minty off back there. But I have to keep the party a secret. Spilling the beans could come with some dire consequences." _he thought to himself.

Minty pulls up to her house and shuts off her kart. She unlocks her front door and walks inside, slipping off her shoes and legwarmers. She takes off her racing jacket and tosses it on a kitchen chair.

She grabs a bottle of apple juice and a slice of apple pie from the fridge, sits on her couch, and turns on some relaxing music.

As she eats her snack, she begins to wonder if anyone knew it was her birthday at all. She knew her fans would never forget it, but her fellow racers? Impossible! They remembered every birthday she's ever had since they became friends. Why would they forget now?

_"Maybe I'm just thinking too negatively. Snowanna's right, the day's not over yet. Maybe something good WILL happen between now and then." _Minty thinks as she finishes her snack and goes to wash her snack dishes.

After washing the dishes, she goes to her bedroom and lays on her green hard candy bed, her thoughts racing.

She decides to take a nap until the Roster Race, even though her thoughts were racing around in her head.

She falls asleep quickly, even though her thoughts were keeping her from trying.


	4. Chapter 4

The day went by quickly, with today's races becoming a total blur and the setup for the party going as quickly as it did. The decorations are hanging all over the castle ballroom, the cake was set up on a fancy table, and the gifts were all wrapped.

At the racetrack, Vanellope made an announcement to everyone.

"Today's Roster Race will only be one lap because of Minty's party. We need time after this race to get ready. I know we're all looking forward to it!"

The racers cheered excitedly. They couldn't wait to see the look on Minty's face when they all shouted "Surprise!"

Swizzle arrived at the racetrack just in time to see his fellow racers getting excited.

"Hey, you guys!" Swizzle said, hopping out of his kart.

"Hey, Swizz!" Rancis said, high-fiving him. "Everything ready for the party?"

"Yep." Swizzle nods, and tells Rancis, "I even have my tuxedo all ready for tonight. I hope she'll like everything I've done for her." he says nervously.

"Dude, don't worry about anything. Everything will be fine, trust me." Rancis says as he puts a hand on Swizzle's shoulder.

"I hope so, too." Swizzle replies. "I even have a song for our slow dance."

"Swizz, that is awesome." Rancis replied.

Soon, Vanellope announces that it's time to line up for the Roster Race's "pay-to-play" ceremony, so the two boys join the other racers in that area of the racetrack.

As the other racers pay their Roster Race fees, Sticky's phone buzzes in her jacket pocket.

Sticky quickly throws in her coin and walks over to her kart. She picks up the phone, and sees a text from Minty.

_"I'm not racing tonight. I have so much on my mind about my birthday. I'm just going to rest before whatever happens actually happens. Your sister, Minty."_

"What was that about?" Jubileena asks Sticky, walking over to her _Cherriot._

"It was Minty." Sticky replies. "She's not coming to the Roster Race tonight. She's just going to rest a little while longer."

"Oh, okay. I just hope she'll actually show up to the party. Swizz and Vanellope have worked so hard planning it." Jubileena said, adjusting her racing helmet.

"I hope so, too." Sticky replies, getting into her kart and adjusting her helmet.

Meanwhile, Minty was sitting on the couch wearing an apple green jogging suit and she turned on the footage of today's Roster Race.

As the race began, she started laughing at everything that was going on, from Jubileena getting A-La-Moded by Adorabeezle to Swizzle getting stuck in a Sticky Slick set by Taffyta. Before you knew it, she felt so much better.

She stood up and walked toward her bedroom, where she found an emerald green formal dress with a gold bow tied around the waist and an emerald tiara along with it. Attached to it was a note.

_"Mints, you're everything to me. Sorry I forgot your birthday. Wear this stuff to the Candy Castle tonight, and meet me there for a special dinner. Love and kisses, Swizz."_

"He does care!" Minty says to herself.

Minty took the dress out of the bag, feeling the silky material. She puts on the dress, lacy green tights, and black dress shoes she bought at the mall a while back.

She then curled her long green hair, put on some makeup to match her dress, and finally, she put the emerald tiara on her head.

Minty hopped into her _Veloci-Wrapper _and drove off to the castle.

After the Roster Race, Vanellope announced the next day's avatars.

"...And here are tomorrow's racers!" President Vanellope declared over the microphone. "Let's all give a big round of applause to these racers who made it to the roster list today!"

The crowd went crazy as they cheered for Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, Swizzle Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Sticky Wipplesnit, and Gloyd Orangeboar.

"All right, my sweet subjects, now we must get ready for a very important event happening tonight. As you know, today is Minty Zaki's birthday! She's really sad that we all forgot, but that's about to change." Vanellope announced over the microphone.

The racers got excited as she said that, and they all cheered wildly.

"This event is going to be a very formal one, so come dressed your best! See you all there!" Vanellope concluded, stepping down from her grandstand and hopping into her _Candy Kart._

The other racers, including Swizzle, hopped into their karts and headed home to get ready for Minty's surprise party.

Swizzle arrived back at his house and turned off his kart. He unlocked his front door and walked inside his house.

He walks into his bedroom, grabbing his blue tuxedo from his closet. As he put it on, he begins to think.

"Minty is so beautiful. She deserves this after the way everyone treated her today. She's finally 12 years old, just like me. I want her to have the best birthday ever."

After adjusting his indigo blue bow tie, he sits on his couch, and tears start brimming in his eyes.

Trying to hold them back, he says, "I'm going to be there for her, no matter what. She's everything to me." He wipes away the tears and picks himself up.

"Now, I better get to the castle before Minty does." he said, hopping into his kart and driving off.

Minutes later, Swizzle arrives at the castle, ahead of some of the other racers. Rancis, wearing a Reese's tuxedo, takes Swizzle by the hand and walks him inside.

Gloyd and Adorabeezle arrive in Gloyd's _Kernel_, wearing their formal clothes. Gloyd in a black tuxedo with an orange bow tie, and Adorabeezle in a navy blue formal dress patterned with silver stars and her hair in a bun held in place with silver star hair accessories, walked into the castle hand in hand.

Taffyta and Candlehead arrived in Taffyta's kart, dressed in their new dresses and shoes. Taffyta curled her platinum blonde hair and put on pink lipstick in a shade that matched her dress. Candlehead was even wearing a silver tiara with a jeweled cupcake in the middle.

Snowanna, Crumbelina, and Jubileena were inside already, sitting at a table and talking. Snowanna is wearing a long purple dress with a V-neck collar and her hair is in two afro puffs that are held with violet ponytail holders accented with big purple bows. Crumbelina is wearing a milk chocolate brown dress with one sleeve accented with chocolate brown rhinestones, and her hair is in a high ponytail. Jubileena is wearing a cherry red strapless dress and her hair in a single braid.

Citrusella is dressed in a blueberry blue formal dress that goes down to her knees, and her hair is also in a single braid. Torvald and Sticky came out in gorgeous golden yellow and teal dresses with short draping sleeves. Torvald's hair is in a bun and Sticky's hair is in two ponytails.

Nougetsia is dressed in a cotton candy pink dress that falls off the shoulders and her hair is out of its braid.

President Vanellope is absolutely gorgeous, and all heads are turning as she walks in wearing a sparkly, grass-colored green dress tied at the waist with a big chocolate brown bow, and her candy-laden black hair is in a half-ponytail that is held in place with green peppermint hair clips. Rancis' jaw dropped as she walked in.

"Nelly, you look gorgeous!" he says as he took her hand and lead her into the ballroom.

"Thanks, Butterfingers. You don't look half bad yourself." Vanellope replied as she walked up to the stage and picked up a microphone.

Rancis blushed cherry red as he walked towards Gloyd and Adorabeezle.

"Wow, you guys look good!" Rancis tells them.

"Thanks, Rancis. You look great!" they tell him.

"All right, everyone, find a place to hide! Minty will be here any minute." Vanellope says into the microphone.

The racers do just that, and Swizzle turns off the lights, but not before grabbing the bouquet of fruit-flavored lollipops for Minty.

Minty pulls up the castle and gets out of her kart.

She knocks on the door, looking around nervously.

"Hi, Minty. Follow me to the ballroom." Sour Bill tells her as he opens the door to let her in.

Minty follows the little green sour ball to the castle's ballroom, and takes in a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." she says as Sour Bill opens the door.

She walks in and turns on the lights. The racers jump out of their hiding places, and then they yell, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Minty!"

Minty's jaw drops as she looks around the room. The fancy decorations, the big cake, the presents, the flowers, and everyone in their best clothes. She starts crying tears of joy.

"Guys, I don't know what to say." Minty said, walking further into the ballroom. Swizzle walks up to her and gives her the bouquet of lollipops.

"Thank you, Swizz, these are beautiful." Minty says, gently kissing his cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you, Mints. Happy birthday, sweetheart." Swizzle says, kissing her back.

(Next chapter: Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph arrive, and the slow dance that is guaranteed to make Mint Swirl fans squeal with delight! You don't want to miss it!)


End file.
